


The Captain's Daughter

by NineTailedPhoenix



Series: The Captain's Daughter [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Dark Past, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Must Read, My First Work in This Fandom, Parenthood, Past, Rare Pairings, To Comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: Armando never thought of having a family. Until Carina gave birth to the best gift he ever had. But, the fearsome pirate killer is scared. Scared that he'll lose everything in a blink of an eye.





	The Captain's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senneres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senneres/gifts).



It was late at night in Spain. Captain Salazar of the Royal Spanish Navy and the Leader of the Silent Mary was looking worried and scared. The same man who was known to kill thousands of pirates without mercy and became known as El Matador Del Mar. The captain thought nothing could stop him from killing every single pirate out there. Until he met the legendary Jack Sparrow of course. The young pirate outsmarted him causing Armando and his crew to their deaths. But, the captain and his men were resurrected in the mysterious Devils Triangle. Cursed to be ghost for eternity. Hope was lost. Until he met the girl who freed him. A girl he fell in love with. But,that's a different story for a different time.

For now the Captain was standing in the nursery looking down at his sleeping daughter in her cot. She couldn't be less then nine months old. The baby has dark brown hair and light tan skin. She was wearing a small white dress with a bonnet revealing a few of her curls. Her parents named her Stella which means star because of her mothers love of the night sky. Armando gently caressed his daughters chubby little cheeks of hers.The infant moved a little but,didn't wake. Her father promises her to protect her and will kill any man who dared touch what's his. "Mi mija. Mi vida." He whispered to the sleeping infant. 

Armando sometimes thought he doesn't deserved the family he had. After all the things his done. After all the men and children he murdered. When Carina told him she was pregnant he was mixed with fear and joy. He never thought of having children of his own. But, he glad he did. Stella had bring so much light in her parents eyes. She was smart for her age and she's always happy when she see's her father or mother. When he held her for this first time he cried believing she's was the only pure thing in this dark world. 

As the new father looked down at his daughter he heard footsteps coming his way. But he already know who. "Is everything okay love?" Carina had woken up when she notice her husband wasn't by her side. Salazar didn't turn away from his daughter's sights. "I'm worried about Stella and about you." He told her. Carina looked at him tilting her head with confusion. "What's there to worry about?" She asks. "I have a lot of enemies mi amor. Dangerous enemies. I'm afraid that they will go after you and her to get to me." He said with concern in his voice. Carina placed her hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry about us. We'll will be fine." She told him.

Armando turn his head away from his daughter and looked at Carina with questionable look. "How could you possibly know that love?" He ask. "Because, we have you. Your men that loved her like she was their own and would die for her. Especially Lesaro." She told him. Armando nodded his and couldn't agree more. When his daughter was born Lesaro was the first one to see her before anyone of his men. When the captain placed his daughter into his arms the Lieutenant was speechless. Both parents then honoured Lesaro to be Stella's Godfather which to Lesaro was the greatest honour. And the Lieutenant couldn't help but, to brag to the other men about it. Which annoys them to no end.

The baby opened her blue eyes and the first person she sees is her father. "Papa." She raised her arms above her head wanting to be held up. Her father smiled and gladly did what she wishes. He placed her on his chest and rubbed her back. "Did we wake you? I'm sorry my little Star." He whispered and kissed her chubby cheeks making her laugh. That laugh was music in her fathers ears. Stella grabbed her fathers long hair and then placed it in her mouth."No sweetie papa's hair is not for eating." Armando chuckled as he took the strands of hair from his daughters mouth.

He then placed her above him so he can see the miracle he created. "Papa." Stella giggle once more and placed her hands on his face. Feeling everything from his mouth to his nose. Everything about him fascinates her. Even the littlest things. Armando love looking at his daughter. To her chubby cheeks all the way to her tiny toes. Her smile to him is the most beautiful thing then Heaven itself. He gave her one more kissed on her cheek. Carina awed at her daughter and husband bonding. "Just think our little Star will grow up and get married and have children of her own." The young woman imagined.

Armando cringed at that thought. "Just imagine all the men I have to kill to prevent that." Carina laughed at that comment. But, Armando was being serious. "I mean it. No man shall touch what's mine." He told her. His wife looked at him with an arch brow. She playfully scowled at him. "Stella's mine too you know." She put her hands on her hips."I know.Your mine too." He told her. Carina gently slapped him on the shoulder."Armando!" She yelled. "Just kidding my angel." He said with a amused expression on his face. But, he was dead serious about his daughter getting married. 

Stella then started to yawn a little. Her father notices and smiled at her softly. "Looks like my little Star is sleepy." He whispered to her. He gently placed his baby back to her cot. Stella calmly went back to sleep. Her blue eye slowly closed and her breath slowly ceased. "Goodnight mija." Armando said quietly. He kissed her one last time for the night. Armando then looked at his wife with a soft smile. "You and Stella are my moon and stars mi amor." He told her. Carina smiled back at him "And you are our night sky."


End file.
